


Ignite

by CarryDsupra



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryDsupra/pseuds/CarryDsupra





	Ignite

### Ignite

Auf der gewölbten Papu Palme saßen sie nun stillschweigend.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah sie zu Sora rüber, der hinaus auf das Meer schaute.

Er grinste zufrieden und der Wind spielte mit seinen Haaren herum.

Sie selbst musste bei dem Anblick schmunzeln und dennoch bildete sich ein Kloß in ihrem Hals, den sie nicht hinunter schlucken konnte.

Sie konnte die aufkeimenden Emotionen, die in ihrem Kopf herumschwirrten einfach nicht in Worte fassen.

Ob es wohl daran lag, dass sie alleine am Strand des Schicksals saßen und gemeinsam den Sonnenuntergang entgegen sahen?

 

Ja, es war mitunter eines der Gründe, warum sie sich nicht traute, die Stille zwischen ihnen zu brechen.

Kairi wusste eigentlich genau, warum ihr im Moment so heiß und kalt zugleich wurde.

Warum sie nervöser als sonst in seiner Nähe war und bewusst die Themen in einer Gruppe wechselte, sobald sie gemeinsam erwähnt wurden.

Sie war hoffnungslos und über beide Ohren in Sora verliebt und das seit einer sehr, sehr langen Zeit.

Man möge meinen, dass nach einer bestimmten Zeit solche Gefühle abflauen, wenn diese nicht erwidert würden. Aber dem war so nicht. Für Kairi auf jeden Fall nicht, eher im Gegenteil.

 

Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, hat sich dieses Gefühl immens in ihr verstärkt.

Sie dachte an das Fest in Corona zurück, als sie auf dem Marktplatz zusammen mit Eugene und Rapunzel getanzt haben.

Als er ihr, wie üblich, ein breites und fröhliches Lächeln schenkte und sie zum Tanz aufforderte.

Wie er sie im Kreise drehte und seine großen, warmen Hände an der Hüfte und auf ihrer Hand spürte. Seine Berührungen waren fast wie Feuer, so warm wurde ihr ständig dabei.

An dem Tag strahle er so viel Fröhlichkeit und Glück aus, dass er andere Menschen damit ansteckte.

Sie selbst war an diesem Tag überglücklich gewesen. Einfach mal an seiner Seite gewesen zu sein, ohne direkt an Herzlose oder Niemande denken zu müssen. Sie fühlte sich frei und schwerelos, nicht nur, weil Sora sie in die Luft gehoben hatte, sondern weil Xehanort endlich besiegt war.

 

Kairi erinnerte sich auch an dem Tag zurück, als es für einen Augenblick nicht gut für sie aussah und beinahe von Meister Xehanort persönlich um ihr Leben flehen musste. Ihre Finger verkrampften sich unbewusst bei dieser Erinnerung.

Sora agierte zum Glück im richtigen Moment und befreite sie aus den Fängen von Xehanort, bevor sie an Mangel an Sauerstoff erstickte.

Dabei fiel ihr auf, wie geladen und wutentbrannt Sora aussah, als sie nach Luft rang und seinem Feind einen düsteren Blick zuwarf.

Das er Drohungen an Xehanort richtete war mehr als verständlich, aber sie hatte ihn nie so fluchen gehört und in Rage gesehen, wie an dem Tag.

Und das nur, weil Xehanort sich an sie vergriffen hatte. Sie bekam auch nicht diese traurigen und besorgten Augen von Sora aus dem Kopf, die sie damals von ihm auffing, als er sich nach ihr erkundigte.

 

Aber vor allen Dingen erinnerte sie sich an die schönen und bewegenden Momente, die sie mit Sora teilte.

Von Kindheitstagen an und bis heute hin. Ihr Augenmerk linste erneut verstohlen zu ihm rüber und ertappt stellte sie fest, dass er sie auch musterte, beziehungsweise direkt ansah.

„Geht es dir gut, Kairi?“, fragte er sie stattdessen fürsorglich und als Antwort erhielt er ein rasches Kopfnicken ihrerseits.

„Das freut mich.“, er grinste sie, wie so oft, mit seinem charmanten Lächeln an und wandte seinen Blick wieder von ihr ab. Sie jedoch starrte ihn weiter aus den Augenwinkeln heraus an. Fast schmachtend, könnte man behaupten.

Kairi blickte dann nach vorne. Von der Sonne sah man nur noch ein Zipfelchen und um sie herum leuchteten schon leicht die ersten Glühwürmchen vor sich her.

 

Sie schluckte hart und wagte sich etwas näher an ihn heran zu rutschen.

Ihren Blick hatte sie dabei gen Boden gerichtet. Sie holte einmal tief Luft und kniff dazu die Augen kurz zusammen.

„Sora?“, hellhörig wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit ihr zu.

„Ja?“, nervös umfasste sie den Saum ihres Kleides und ihr Blick war immer noch auf dem Boden gerichtet.

„Ich....“, begann sie zögerlich und ein Seufzen entrann ihrer Kehle.

„Es ist schön, nicht wahr?“, wechselte sie nun doch das Thema und sah auf´s offene Meer hinaus. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und tauchte die Wolken in ein schimmerndes Violett. Ihren Blick folgend, nickte Sora schwach.

„Ja. Das ist es.“, bestätigte er sie und enttäuscht über sich selbst, ließ sie ihre Schultern hängen.

„Kairi.“

„Ja, Sora?“, hoffnungsvoll sah sie ihn dann an und stellte fest, dass er seine Hände ineinander gefaltet hatte.

Die Glühwürmchen, die in der Luft umher schwirrten, sorgten für eine angenehme Atmosphäre und ließen ihre Gesichter hin und wieder hell erstrahlen.

„Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht wie ich es dir sagen soll.“, setzte Sora an und drehte Däumchen, während die Rothaarige versuchte aus ihm schlau zu werden.

„Was denn? Du kannst mir ruhig alles sagen. Dazu sind Freunde da.“

„Das ist es ja.“, meinte er stöhnend und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Ich will ehrlich zu dir sein.“, er drehte sich zu ihr um und nahm ihre Hände sachte in seine.

Perplex sah sie ihn an und nickte schwach. Ihre Wangen nahmen dabei einen leichten Rotton an.

„Ich....ich...“, er stockte und fuhr mit der Zunge über seine trockenen Lippen.

„Schon gut. War...eh nicht so wichtig.“, sagte er kurz darauf und ließ ihre Hände los. Kairi ergriff aus dem Affekt erneut seine Hände und verwundert blickte er sie an.

 

„Kairi?“

„Kennst du das Gefühl, das dein Körper auf einmal so heiß wird, als hättest du Fieber oder so kalt, als hättest du Schüttelfrost?“, platzte es unsicher aus ihr heraus und beide starrten sich intensiv in die Augen. Keiner wagte es sich, den Blickkontakt voneinander abzubrechen.

„Das dein Herz anfängt so schnell zu rasen, als hättest du einen Marathon hinter dich gebracht?“, Sora nickte kaum merklich mit dem Kopf und ergriff selbst das Wort.

„Oder dein Herz sich schmerzhaft zusammen zieht, wenn die Person die dir sehr nahe steht, verletzt am Boden liegt?“, Kairi presste die Lippen feste aufeinander und blinzelte eine paar aufkommende Tränen weg, während sie zustimmig nickte.

Danach sahen sie sich nur stillschweigend an, nur ihre Augen sprachen Bände.

Sora führte schließlich ihre Hände zu seiner Brust und legte diese dort ab.

Schwach konnte sie durch seinen Hemd den schnellen Herzschlag spüren und ihr erging es nicht anders, als er zärtlich ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen umfasste. Er lehnte seine Stirn an ihre an und ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich gerade ebenso.

Sie verweilten für eine halbe Minute in dieser Position und starrten sich wie in einem Wettbewerb nur an.

„Sora.-“

„Ich liebe Dich, Kairi.“, unterbrach er sie mit einer leicht rauen und flachen Stimme. Der Kloß, der sich in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte, schluckte sie runter und weitete fassungslos ihre Augen. Den Mund öffnete sie einen Spalt breit. Ohne eine Antwort von ihr abzuwarten, schloss er die Distanz zwischen ihren Lippen und neigte seinen Kopf dazu seitlich. Etwas überrascht ließ Kairi sich darauf ein und drückte ihre Lippen ihm entgegen. Ihre Finger krallten sich dabei in sein Oberteil fest. Innerlich wurde es ihr heiß, als würde sie praktisch in Flammen stehen und Tausend Feuerwerkskörper gleichzeitig gezündet. Der Kuss war aber nicht von langer Dauer und wie betäubt ließen sie voneinander ab.

Sora verlor dadurch wohl die Balance und fiel rücklings vom Baum runter.

 

„Sora!“, erschrocken rutschte sie vom Baum hinunter und kniete sich zu dem jungen Mann nieder.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“

Auf dem Rücken liegend sah er sie an und kniff ein Auge zu.

„Atatata. Ja, alles gut. Du bist halt umwerfend.“, komplimentierte er und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

Sein Flirtversuch glückte ihm anscheinend, als ihre Wangen einen bedrohlichen Rotton annahmen und sie ihm spielerisch gegen seinem Arm stieß.

„Du Charmeur.“, äußerte sie schlapp und lächelte heiter. Beide fingen dann an lauthals zu Lachen und genossen die Nähe des jeweils anderen.

Als Sora keine Anstalten machte aufzustehen, legte sie sich neben ihm hin und starrte in den Sternenklaren Nachthimmel.

„Ich fühle genauso.“, gestand sie ihm flüsternd, doch er verstand sie.

„Das habe ich gemerkt.“, konterte er keck und drehte seinen Kopf zu ihrer Seite hin. Dabei sah er ihr in die Augen.

Ihr Gesicht glich schon fast einer überreifen Tomate, das er dank den Glühwürmchen gut erkennen konnte.

„Du bist gemein.“ , schmollend verzog sie ihren Mund und tastete suchend den sandigen Untergrund ab, um seine Hand zu ergreifen.

Als sie diese zufrieden umschlang, wendete sie ihren Blick gen Himmel. Er tat es ihr gleich und die Glühwürmchen tanzten munter über ihnen.

 

„Sora?“

„Ja?“

„ _Danke_.“, verwirrt blinzelte er.

„Wofür?

„Für alles.“, antwortete sie ihm leise und ein Grinsen umspielte ihre Mundwinkel.

Anstatt ihr zu erwidern, schmunzelte er und es herrschte für einen kurzen Moment eine angenehme Stille, bis sie sich aufsetzte und zu ihm runter blickte.

Fragend sah er sie an.

„Ist alles o.-“, seinen Satz beendete er nicht, dafür war er zu überwältigt und das nur, weil sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn setzte.

„Ja. Jetzt ist alles okay.“, versicherte sie ihm zaghaft und Sora setzte sich im Schneidersitz neben sie hin.

Ein laszives Grinsen machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit und ein Glühwürmchen flog an ihren Gesichtern vorbei, was Kairi´s Herz höher schlagen ließ.

Kairi sah dann an Sora vorbei und ihr Blick blieb an der Hauptinsel hängen.

„Wir sollten langsam zurück nach Hause kehren, Sora.“, der Genannte nickte bestätigend und stand auf. Er reichte ihr seine Hand, die sie empfänglich annahm und er zog sie mit Leichtigkeit nach oben. Als sie so zu den Booten gingen, wechselte keiner der beiden ein Wort miteinander. Sie genossen einfach die Nähe des jeweils anderen.

 

Am Steg angekommen, musste Kairi entsetzt feststellen, dass ihr Boot wohl den Meeresboden geküsst hatte. Ihr Boot war nirgends aufzufinden.

„Oh je.“

„Keine Sorge. Fahr einfach mit mir mit.“, er stieg in seine Barke und reichte ihr erneut seine Hand, die sie erst zögerlich, aber dann übermütig annahm.

Sora löste danach das Seil vom Steg und ruderte Richtung Hauptinsel.

„Soll ich.-“

„Ich mach das schon. Ist ja immerhin mein Boot.“, Kairi wollte ihm nicht allein die Arbeit überlassen und ihm helfen aber wie es schien, brauchte er diese nicht.

Danach herrschte wieder Stille. Nur das Rauschen des Wassers, während Sora paddelte, hörte man und die Glühwürmchen, die ihnen anscheinend folgten, spendeten ihnen auf dem Weg Licht.

 

Sie sah zu Sora rüber, der leicht verträumt hinauf zu den Sternenhimmel starrte.

Ihr wurde wieder heiß im gesamten Körper und ein Kribbeln machte sich in der Magengegend bemerkbar.

Der Anblick ließ sie förmlich dahin schmelzen, weswegen sie vernarrt aufseufzte.

„Sora?“

„Ja, Kairi?“

„Bleib immer so, wie du bist.“

Auf einmal hörte Sora auf zu rudern und verdutzt blickte sie ihn an.

 

In der Wasserspiegelung erkannte man, wie Sora sich zu ihr hinüber gebeugt und die Distanz zwischen ihnen wieder geschlossen hatte.

Er nahm danach Abstand von ihr und ließ Kairi mit einem hoch rotem Kopf und offenen Mund sitzen.

„Solange ich dies tun darf, bleib ich so.“, er grinste sie wieder von einem Ohr zum anderen an und Kairi berührte vorsichtig mit zwei Finger ihre Lippen.

„Abgemacht.“, hauchte sie und blickte in den Sternen benetzten Nachthimmel.

 

Die Glühwürmer leuchteten auf wie Feuerwerkskörper und nur durch seine Berührungen fühlte sie sich wie Feuer und Flamme.

 

 

**_Sie liebte dieses Gefühl aber vor allen Dingen, liebte sie ihn._ **


End file.
